1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to folding cartons, and more particularly to a three piece, non-glued, decorative, paperboard carton of the type suitable for use in retail stores for the packaging of fancy or expensive products.
2. Description of the Background Art
A background art search directed to the subject matter of this invention conducted in the United State Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following United States Letters Patent:
______________________________________ 3,966,112 4,208,954 4,340,168 4,359,182 4,531,669 5.042,657 5,211,330 ______________________________________
None of the patents uncovered in the search discloses a three piece, non-glued, triangular carton having a central, hollow, tubular body with open ends closed by similar end caps, one of which has interlocking engagement with the body.